Just One Kiss
by electric gurrl
Summary: In one kiss, you will know all I have left unsaid. — Bella x Rosalie. O/S.


**A/N:** This is just a little Christmas Rosella oneshot I started writing on Christmas Day and only finished last night. It's all in Bella's POV and takes place after Breaking Dawn. M for a graphic lemon. Thank you for clicking and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

 **A CHRISTMAS KISS**

* * *

 _"In one kiss, you will know all I have left unsaid."  
_ _\- Pablo Neruda-_

* * *

"I love Christmas," chirped Alice, bouncing as she beamed.

"You love every holiday," curtly replied Rosalie, rolling her gorgeous gilded eyes.

Standing in the cavernous living room, I intently watched Jake and Emmett laughing outside as they put up the outdoor décor on the main Cullen Manor. A few feet behind me, a tiny Renesmee knelt beneath the enormous, sparkling Christmas tree, examining each and every one of the countless gifts we bought for her. She leaned in close over them, examining each gift one by one as if trying to see through them with x-ray vision.

"When I see the tree in the living room all sparkly I feel like my whole body is on vibrate," Alice said, dancing a little bit from side to side. I honestly loved it when my best friend jumped around excitedly like that. It warmed my heart to see her happy. After I became a vampire, she became my last and only friend in the Universe.

"Hot," sarcastically commented Rosalie with a tiny smirk.

The three of us laughed together and I walked over to kneel beside Renesmee and join my sweet baby girl - the most important thing to me in the world - in wide-eyed Christmas cheer.

Rosalie and Alice continued their teasing conversation.

[X]

The next day, in the golden light of mid-afternoon, I hummed a sweet, soft tune to myself as I slid on my dirty Converse and started searching for my car keys.

Rosalie looked up from her book and airily inquires, "Where are you off to?"

"The grocery store," I replied, shooting an awkward smile in Rosalie's direction. I never knew what to say to her, or how to say it.

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Wouldn't you prefer the woods if you're hungry?"

"I want to make Christmas cookies," I said, rummaging in my Prada purse for my car keys.

Rosalie set one hand on her hip. "You can't eat them."

"I know," I said, feeling wistfulness wash over me as I spoke, "but making them is the part I miss. I usually made them for other people, anyway."

Rosalie laughed. "That's so Bella."

I swallowed, nervous and embarrassed at her judgment.

"What's so Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Being selfless. I never figured out how to do that," said Rosalie, picking at her lips with her perfectly manicured scarlet nails. "I wouldn't even think to make something for someone else if not told or reminded."

"You can learn it." I smiled encouragingly.

Rosalie paused to think.

"I don't think I want to. If you're selfish, no one can ever break your heart."

I drank in that sad statement before taking off into town to purchase Christmas cookie supplies.

[X]

An hour later, in the unused Cullen kitchen, occasionally supervised by Esme as she stepped in and out as she half helped Edward watch Nessie and half observed our baking.

Rosalie mixed with the dough with her immense strength as I used my enhanced concentration to make marvelous frosting for which any hungry human would die.

After Esme left for the tenth time, Rosalie casually asked, "So, is making Christmas cookies the thing you miss most about being human?"

I smiled softly to myself as I took a moment to reminisce. "No. I miss dreaming at night. I used to have such nice dreams before Christmas. About my childhood before Charlie and Renee split up and all."

"What was your last dream before you became a vampire?"

"I… don't remember," I lied. Unfortunately, I never have in my mortal or immortal life been good at that.

"Oh, please," said Rosalie, of course seeing right through me. "Every vampire remembers their last dream before being turned. Even if you usually forgot them as a human."

She was right; I did. At the time I had countless strange pregnancy dreams but the last one I ever had was by far the strangest. And Rosalie Hale herself happened to be the star of it.

Shyly, I admitted, "I can't tell you in case Edward reads your mind."

"Was it about Jacob?"

"No! Of course not." I shrunk ten sizes and my voice was barely a breath as I admitted, "It was about you."

Rosalie laughed and I wanted to vanish into thin air. "You had a sex dream about me?"

"I… uhm…" I couldn't find the words to deny it.

Rosalie laughed. "Was I good?"

Trying to redeem at least _some_ of my dignity, I joked with a forced bright smile, "Yes."

To be honest, it was true. But still, I could utilize a joking tone of voice effortlessly.

It was easier for me than lies were.

Rosalie's eyes sparkled.

My heart pounded, so violently that it was as if it were trying to break free of my chest.

[X]

I finished helping with the decorations and stood in the doorway to catch my breath. Rosalie moved beside me and pinned up the advent calendar on the wall before taking two slow steps in my direction.

She looked up and then blinked, shocked. I furrowed my brow.

"Notice anything?" Rosalie drawled.

"We're," I said a little awkwardly, my stony fingers managing to tremble from nerves, blatantly odd compared to my usual statuesque stillness. Vampires may be immune to racing hearts, but we still felt adrenaline; it helped us be more adept hunters. "We're under the mistletoe. There are… rules for that, aren't there?"

Rosalie did not stammer anything awkward out. She still was uncomfortably perfect in my eyes, even after I became a gorgeous, glorious vampire.

She confidently leaned in and crushed her lips against mine.

Rosalie Hale left me star struck and breathless, only brought back to reality by Emmett hooting teasingly at us.

The blonde pointed up at the mistletoe and glared at him.

"This house _needed_ some girl on girl action," laughed Emmett.

I bolted from the room.

My lips tingled from the best kiss of my entire life, and, God, being confused was an understatement.

Something about it felt _right_.

And that terrified me to the core.

[X]

In the middle of the night, while Edward was still hunting with Jasper, I screwed my courage to the sticking post and strode down the stairs to confront Rosalie.

"Hey," I said, and she turned off the television. Slowly, Rosalie looked up and turned around on the sofa.

"Hey," she replied sweetly, and I didn't know what to make of her tone. It was unlike the ice princess.

"I'm going to… I'm going to just dive into this," I said softly. "We only just started getting along. You only stopped hating me when we bonded over Nessie. Why… why would you suddenly be so interested in me?"

Rosalie eyed me closely for a few agonizing moments. "I've never hated you. I already told you that."

"I just…" I trailed off and picked at my chapped lips, uncertain what to say.

Rosalie frowned, narrowing her eyes and then looked down with her brow furrowed, her lips twisted into an expression of internal pain. "But I've never been fully honest about why. I've never hated you because since the moment I met you I realized that Emmett wasn't my mate; it was you. But you and Edward… I've never seen two people as in love as you both. I… maybe I hated you. Maybe I hated you because you had a chance at a human life. Maybe I hated you because you were his and not mine. But…" Rosalie shrugged.

I hated what I felt inside of me. When Rosalie protected Nessie for me and I… well, I knew those feelings built inside of me, as I lost my interest in Jake and Edward and fell hard for Rosalie Hale. But I left it all unsaid.

And today, I still left it all unsaid.

I was too afraid to admit that I might have true feelings for Rosalie.  
The ones I ignored because I loved Edward so truly and deeply with all of my heart.

Rosalie stood up and walked to me, and my muscles seized with panic. I was a vampire. I was a huntress. But Rosalie made me feel like prey. She softly brushed my bangs away from my face and kissed my forehead before walking away.

I gazed longingly after her, wishing I were brave enough to follow my heart.

[X]

A violent scene erupted at family movie night.

I should have predicted it, but I somehow did not. It was the kind of event that made me envy Alice's gift, but I supposed she did not foresee it either.

No one but me could hide things from my mate for long.

"Rose!" bellowed Edward, making me flinch. "What the _Hell_ do you think you can do with my mate?"

"She doesn't belong to you. She belongs to herself," hissed Rosalie, venomous saliva spraying from her pretty pink lips.

Edward smashed his fist into the coffee table, cracking it. Everyone jumped up from the chairs at the sudden sound and collapsing wood in the center of the room. "I _love_ her! Of course she belongs to me!"

"People don't belong to people!" Rosalie hissed, teeth violently bared. I did not know why, but that statement set her off unlike anything I ever witnessed or imagined. "I don't know why you never managed to understand that!"

"Rose, Edward, please," interrupted Carlisle, but it surprisingly did no good. They were too heated to listen to even the patriarch of our coven. "What's the meaning of this?"

"She kissed Bella!" shouted Edward.

Rosalie coolly replied, "We were under the mistletoe."

But I knew that would not work when Edward had seen all of my recent conversations with Rose.

Edward clenched his strong ivory fists. "You want her. You confessed _feelings_ for Bella. _My_ Bella! You want to steal my mate and you're confusing her!"

"Let Bella speak for herself," snarled Rosalie, looking like an aggravated animal. Edward looked like a full on beast from a 50's monster movie. "She has a voice."

But I did not. In this moment, at least, I was rendered mute.

The clash was wordless. They fought as only vampires could and every Cullen skittered backwards, only Carlisle forcing his way between Edward and Rosalie, breaking them apart.

Edward spat in his sister's face, stunning us all.

"We'll continue this when I get home from hunting." He tore off into the night.

Carlisle frowned.

I knew that Edward just needed time to cool down and kill a mountain lion and then we could work this out like adults. He had a tendency to become impulsive when it came to me.

In the wake of the fight, Rosalie stood like a beautiful statue in a cathedral, frozen in time, her golden eyes glazed over.

"What's happening?" cried out Nessie, her eyes glistening with tears.

Tearing my gaze from Rosalie, I knelt down and swept her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, honey," I softly explained. "Sometimes family fights with each other, but we always love each other, no matter what happens. Daddy needs to go calm down but he'll be back soon."

Rosalie gently approached my daughter. "I'm sorry, Ness. I didn't mean to get angry like that."

She turned and saw Esme's frown. I averted my eyes, because I knew I was not innocent in this situation.

"What was Edward talking about?" asked Esme, taking a few steps closer to Rose.

The downward twist of Emmett's usually smiling lips asked the same question.

Rosalie did not answer; she bolted from the room and ran up the stairs.

"I'll talk to her," I offered, guiding Nessie to hold hands with Esme. Mainly, I just wanted to escape my family asking _me_ the questions they wanted answered.

I glided elegantly up the stairs and knocked twice on Rosalie's bedroom door. After receiving no answer, I let myself in. Rosalie sat on her bed, staring at the wall, her lips contorted into an expression of fury while her eyes smoldered like molten gold. She was a beautiful, wrathful goddess in this moment, and her gaze ensnared me.

"I apologize for that… unsavory behavior of mine," said Rosalie. "He started it. He thinks he owns you. I never would assume something like that."

"You'd be right to. I don't know how I feel about you."

Rosalie swooped to her feet and walked to my paralyzed form, gently touching my ice cold arm.

Leaning forward ever so slowly, "He doesn't love you like I love you," huskily breathed Rosalie into my ear. Her breath tickled my diamond neck. My heart plummeted into my stomach.

She grabbed me and crushed her lips against mine. I pushed her away but changed my mind and dove forward, pressing my lips against hers again and again and again. She ran her hands over my breasts, kneading them, leaning closer and closer in to me as our kisses became heated. I set my hands on her back like I always did with Edward but she let her fingertips wander down to gently grab my soaking pussy.

I moaned into her mouth.

As I took a swift breath, our lips desperately collided. And then I pulled back again.

"Edward will find out," I whispered, averting my eyes.

"Let him," said Rosalie with the grand authority of a goddess.

And I could not deny her.

As we stripped off our clothes, casting them aside wherever they fell, we wove our way back to Rosalie's useless bed.

Rosalie pinned me down on the bed and stripped off my panties. I exhaled a soft, half-thrilled, half-terrified sigh as she lowered her face down and swirled her tongue over my clit. Edward certainly never did this.

I clawed desperately at the sheets, trying to contain my moans of ecstasy so that the entire Cullen Household did not hear us. This was Heaven. This was as close to Heaven as I had ever been, even on my honeymoon with Edward.

She lifted her fingers and slid them into me, one by one, until three of them curled inside of me, making me cry out. Rosalie continued with her tongue, her beautiful, perfect tongue, teasing my clit.

Finally, I came. I crashed down around her, shivering and shuddering from the force of the strongest orgasm I ever had experienced in the entirety of both my life and undeath.

She slid up on the bed and straddled me. Rosalie kissed me again. I moaned and shuddered at the taste of myself on her lips. She grinded her hips into me, her flawless ivory breasts bouncing to the hot, overwhelming rhythm, my eyes locked on her stark red nipples, like drops of blood in a land of milk and honey.

I bucked my hips upwards as she grinded and rubbed her clit against me until she let out a beautiful, shrieking orgasm.

As we gradually came down from our high, we broke halfway apart, Rosalie lay on top of me her bare breasts pressing into my bare breasts, and gave me chills by whispering in my ear, "He doesn't love you like I love you."

She rolled off of me and we lay side by side. I pondered putting on my clothes and running away, but I wanted to stay with her, if only for a little while.

"This is going to change everything, isn't it?" I remarked, brow knit from concern.

"It may. We may have to leave. We'll take Nessie. She's more ours than anyone else's. Jacob would probably come too, as long as he keeps his filthy paws off of you. But I think my family is understanding. Edward may need time, but Emmett will need less. I know him. He knows me. I think this will be a change for the better, Bella, and if it's not… then I can leave. I can leave tonight to permanently stay with the Denali Coven and Edward will never find out."

I pondered it for a moment. The best choice would be to get rid of Rose and maintain my happy family. But…

"Will you stay with me?" I gently asked.

Rosalie kissed my forehead and gazed deeply into my eyes.

"Until the end of time."

 **e** nd


End file.
